


Glutton for Punishment

by cockwhoredan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2012, Angst, BDSM, Cock Slut, Corporal Punishment, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Friends to Lovers, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mild S&M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Name-Calling, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Top Phil, at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6402010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockwhoredan/pseuds/cockwhoredan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s 2012, and Dan’s been an absolute brat. Phil takes it upon himself to teach his flatmate a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glutton for Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> indulgent 2012 punishment pain kink fic- im sure this has been done before but do i give a shit? no!

It’s always been painstakingly difficult to resist Dan Howell. It started in 2009- chub still shaping the boy’s beautifully flushed cheeks, a soft, too-long, brown fringe framing his face. Those doe eyes looking hesitantly up at Phil through thick lashes. He’s like something Phil had conjured up in a wet dream. Eager and pliant and willing to do anything to impress his favorite YouTuber. But Phil has always been considerate, and when Dan, barely legal, offers him /anything/, Phil settles for innocent cuddles in twin sized beds and silly collabs.

Following their first meeting comes a whirlwind of train visits, Skype calls, and soon enough, flat arrangements. If Phil had thought just seeing Dan would test his self control, living with the boy proves to be that much more taxing. Dan steps out of the shower, towel slung around his waist and water droplets rolling down his soft curves. Phil wants to rip the towel off and absolutely wreck him against the breakfast bar.

Then 2012 comes.

A prank gone wrong crumbles the friendship they’ve built up so far. Somehow, /this/ Dan eats away at Phil’s composure the most. Dan’s brattiness, his quick words and snappy comebacks– they bring out the dominant side of Phil. 

With each insult, the urge to shove Dan to his knees and shut him up with a cock becomes that much more evident. The urge to bend Dan over his lap and spank him raw, till Dan was sobbing and couldn’t grit out any more infuriating comments. The urge to slap Dan’s cheeks and watch them turn crimson for a different reason besides pure anger. And the fantasies keep returning. Wanks in the shower are accompanied by thoughts of Dan on his hands and knees, pleasantly submissive, begging Phil for a cock. A vibrator in his cum-sloppy hole, wedged against his prostate and drawing mewls from Dan’s parted lips. The dusty pink head of Dan’s cock leaking precum onto their carpet as Phil called him a needy little slut.

…Christ.

Today’s worse than most. Screamed insults, slamming doors. Dan claims Phil’s too lazy and Phil reminds Dan of all the time’s that he’s edited Dan’s videos. If the brunet had a pair of strong hands wrapped carefully around his throat, Phil muses, he wouldn’t be yelling at Phil right now. “If you’d calm down” he called to Dan, who was currently ranting in the kitchen. “Then maybe I’d help wash the dishes. But I’m not going in there if all you’re going to do is scream at me.”

He watches as Dan huffs and forcefully slams a cabinet door that Phil had accidentally left open. “Again with the excuses?” he mutters. Just loud enough for Phil to hear.

Phil feels his blood boil beneath his skin. He’s almost had enough of this bullshit, this fighting. Running his fingers through his sleep-messy fringe, he blows out a sigh between clenched teeth. “Can you maybe shut the fuck up?” he requests, deceivingly polite.

Dan furrows his brows. Phil doesn’t swear often, hardly ever, and Phil knows it’s a bit of a shock for the man to hear curses leave his mouth. Especially in such a violent manner. His flatmate blinks, shaking himself out of his stupor, and sneers at Phil.

“Why don’t you fucking make me, you stupid prick?”

Oh, now Dan’s done it. That’s the last straw.

Phil shoots up from the couch, and it takes four strides for him to reach Dan. He crowds him against the kitchen counter, and in a split second decision, Dan’s wrists are pinned firmly to the granite. His eyes are wide, shocked, staring up at Phil all innocently like he doesn’t know what a bitch he’s been.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Dan stammers out. After realizing how shaky his voice is, he backtracks, narrowing his eyes. “Get the fuck off me, Phil.”

Phil’s lips curve up into a determined smirk, blunt nails digging into the flesh of Dan’s forearms, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the man. “You told me to make you shut up. So I’m making you shut the fuck up.”

For a moment, Phil loosens his grip. He wants Dan to have the chance to get away, to shove Phil backwards. He’s not cruel. As angry as he is, he won’t force himself on Dan.

Dan’s adam’s apple bobs in his throat, but he doesn’t rip himself out of Phil’s hold. Instead, he gives the man a challenging glare. “I don’t think you can.” he spits. “I think you’re too much of a fucking coward to make me do anything.”

In a powerful, fluid motion, Dan’s being flipped over– his wrists are locked behind him, pressed against the base of his spine by Phil’s hand, chest flat against the breakfast bar. “Get the /fuck/ off.” he grits out. But he makes no move to pull away, only wriggles himself against the countertop in a painfully teasing manner.

It earns Dan a harsh smack to his thigh. Even through the denim of his jeans, the contact makes his body jolt, a small noise leaving his plush, parted lips. Phil wants to find out what his cock looks like between those lips by the end of today. “You need to be taught a lesson. You’ve been such a brat lately, somebody need to smack it out of you.”

Phil yanks Dan’s jeans down over the curve of his ass, then his boxers. Phil gropes a pale cheek, squeezes it, and Dan pushes his ass backwards into his palm with a whine. “Little slut. You want me to spank you, don’t you?”

“I- God. Fuck off.”

Phil brings his hand down against Dan’s skin, hard. A crack resounds throughout the flat from the sheer force of the hit, causing a satisfying, hand shaped mark to splotch into view. “Going to spank your ass raw, maybe that’ll get you to behave.”

Each smack to Dan’s ass elicits a half-sob from the man. Dan’s writhing against the counter, trapped by Phil’s firm hand and unrelenting hits. It’s an absolutely beautiful sight, and each noise sends blood rushing straight to Phil’s hard cock.

Phil only stops after 30 hits (he’s been counting the number of times Dan cries out) and he takes a moment to admire his work. Dan’s cheeks are burning red, littered with handprints and faint bruises surfacing. Phil knows he won’t be able to sit comfortably for days. Serves him right.

He doesn’t bother to pull Dan’s jeans up- just flips him over and runs his fingers across Dan’s bare hip. His flatmate’s cock is fully hard, unsurprisingly. leaking precum against his soft stomach, the head angrily flushed. “Oh, you /like/ this?” Phil teases as if he doesn’t like it just as much.

“N-no.” Dan lies childishly. He’s not very convincing, with cock twitching like that. Phil smirks. “I don’t like it. Dunno why I’m hard. Asshole.” 

Chuckling lowly, Phil duck his head down and presses a wet kiss to Dan’s neck, feeling the man shiver beneath his touch. “Sweetheart, you’re not fooling anyone,” he says, scraping his teeth across the warm skin, then biting down. A pleasured noise falls from Dan’s mouth, and he bares his neck submissively for Phil. “Look at you. Fucking desperate for me, aren’t you?”

Dan’s eyes are squeezed shut, and he nods frantically. “Mh- yes, fuck, please.”

“’Please’ what?” Phil asks. He curls his fingers around Dan’s aching cock and starts to jerk him off. His movements are languid, teasing, slow strokes in a tight, closed fist. He wants Dan to beg. “You’ve been acting like such a goddamn brat lately, I don’t think you deserve for me to give you anything. You just need to be put in your place.” Ceasing the motion of his hand, he just held Dan’s cock, rubbing the calloused pad of his thumb along the precum-leaking slit. Dan’s whole body tensed and shook from the constant, overbearing pleasure. “Now, tell me what you want. In detail. If you ask nicely, maybe I’ll indulge you.”

Dan bites his already chapped lips, leaning against Phil’s solid frame. His long fingers dig into Phil’s bicep. “I… I want you to use me. To touch me, and-” Phil presses his thumb harder against the slit of Dan’s cock, and Dan lets out the prettiest fucking mewl he’s ever heard. “A-ah-, /fuck/… Want you to tug my hair and hold me down, and-” Phil repeats the action, just to hear the beautiful noise a second time, with Dan jerking his hips up impatiently into Phil’s hand. 

Phil smacks him across the face, and Dan whimpers, but keeps his body still as he continues. “Just. Please. Make me yours.” The man pauses. He swallows thickly, and presses his face submissively into the crook of Phil’s neck. “Please forgive me for my intolerable behavior, sir. Do what you want to me. Teach me a lesson.”

While Phil thinks Dan’s already learned his lesson, judging by how obedient he’s being at the moment, a grin spreads across his face. He grips the strands of Dan’s soft hair between his fingers and yanks, pulling Dan’s head off his chest. “Get on your knees, baby. Show me how sorry you are.”

Dan drops immediately. The second his knees hit the hard tile, he’s clumsily unzipping Phil’s jeans, his own cock completely forgotten and bobbing between his thighs, trapped by the waistband of the denim. Phil’s grip on his hair guides him, pushes him down on the older man’s thick, curved length. “Yes, that’s it. Look so nice with a cock in your mouth. Means you can’t talk back.”

The blowjob starts off sloppy- Dan’s spit-slicked lips sliding along the shaft of Phil’s cock, hot tongue pressing along sensitive veins. He traces it along the older man’s foreskin, then kitten-licks the head of his cock, and Phil groans deeply. “Stop teasing, slut.”

Dan obeys. He sinks down on Phil’s cock in one smooth motion, throat bulging from the sheer, unprecedented length. Choked noises are muffled by Phil’s thick shaft– Dan’s eyes water, but he keeps going, eagerly bobbing his head as Phil rocks his hips forward. Dan’s mouth is wet, warm, and the strained gags and whines make Phil leak precum onto the brunet’s swirling tongue.

“Look like you were made to take cock down your throat,” Phil says, voice gravelly from sheer lust. “Christ. Such a pretty whore for me, aren’t you?” Dan nods as best he can, considering Phil’s gripping his fringe and fucking his face. His balls slap wetly against Dan’s chin, which is dripping with precum. He’s so eager to suck Phil off. So fucking gorgeous.

It doesn’t take long at all for Phil to reach his peak. Heat crackles across his skin. He presses deeper into Dan’s waiting mouth, snaps his hips forward one last time, and Dan gulps down every last drop of cum Phil releases.

Phil pulls away. A string of spit connects the pink head of his cock with Dan’s lips, and Dan tilts his head forward to lap up any cum he might have missed. “Good boy,” Phil praises softly, running his fingers through Dan’s damp fringe.

Dan presses his forehead against Phil’s inner thigh and whines, all high pitched and breathy. “Phil. Sir.” he mumbles. “Can I cum?”

The fact that he’s so pliant, actually /requesting/ to cum, causes a fond smile to spread across Phil’s face. “Yes, baby. I think you’ve earned it.”

Instantly, Dan reaches down, gripping his length and jerking himself off, quick and desperate. His hands are unskilled, but he reaches his orgasm in mere seconds. A strangled moan rips itself from his throat, and Phil watches, rapt, as the brunet spurts cum all over the tiled floor.

His shoulder slump with the relief of his orgasm, and he nuzzles sleepily against the denim of Phil’s jeans. This Dan is so much better than the one Phil’s been dealing with for the past month- he’s all flushed, sweet and tired, with half lidded eyes. Phil wants desperately to kiss him.

So he does.

He gathers Dan’s limp form up into his arms, carefully cups his jaw, and presses their lips together for a slow, deep kiss. Dan’s mouth tastes like his cum, and maybe it should bother Phil. But it’s Dan. Everything’s fine when it’s with Dan.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, okay?” Phil suggests. They’re both sticky, sweaty. Absolutely messy.

“Mm. Sounds like a good idea.” Dan hesitates, then kisses the corner of Phil’s mouth again before adding, “We should probably talk about this after.”

Phil nods, a slight grin forming on his lips.

“Yeah. We’ll talk.”

Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> [hit me up on tumblr](cockwhoredan.tumblr.com)


End file.
